学不会
by wzplh
Summary: 那些你很冒险的梦
1. 那些你很冒险的梦

当两颗心开始震动

当你瞳孔学会闪躲

当爱慢慢被遮住只剩下黑

距离像影子被拉拖

当爱的故事像听说

我找不到你单纯的面孔

当生命每分每秒都为你转动

心多执著就加倍心痛

那些你很冒险的梦 我陪你去疯

摺纸飞机 碰到雨天 终究会坠落

太残忍的话我只说 因为爱很重

你却不想懂 只往反方向走

当爱的故事像听说

我找不到你单纯的面孔

当生命每分每秒都为你转动

心有多执著就加倍心痛

那些你很冒险的梦 我陪你去疯

摺纸飞机 碰到雨天 终究会坠落

太残忍的话我只说 因为爱很重

你却不想懂 只往反方向走

我不想放手 你放开的左手

历来的放纵 我再不会变空

捂住了泪了都已再也不回头

那些你很冒险的梦 我陪你去疯

摺纸飞机 碰到雨天 终究会坠落

太残忍的话我只说 因为爱很重

你却不想懂 只往反方向走

你真的不懂 我的爱已降落


	2. 学不会

你的痛苦我都心疼

想为你解决

挡开流言 紧握你手

想飞奔往前

我相信爱 能证明一切

够真心 会超越时间

多付出 也多了喜悦

让幸福蔓延

总是学不会 再聪明一点

记得自我保护 必要时候讲些

善意谎言

总是学不会

真爱也有现实面

不是谁情愿

就能够解决

一次争吵 一个心结

累积着改变

内心疏远 足够秒杀

外表多浓烈

才发现爱 不代表一切

再真心 也会被阻绝

这世界 天天有诡雷

随时会爆裂

还是学不会 少浪漫一点

拼命着想的事 未必带来感动

或被感谢

还是学不会

解释我最伤 最累

痛死都不愿 怪谁

把每段痴情苦恋

在此刻排列面前

也感觉不埋怨 只怀念

总是学不会 再聪明一点

记得自我保护 必要时候讲些

善意谎言

不是学不会

只是觉得 爱太美

值得去沉醉

流泪


	3. 陌生老朋友

Tell it to me now, how you do it.

Tell it to me now, cause I can't fake it.

Tell it to me now, let's just kick it.

It's my turn now. Uh.

Tell it to me now, how you do it.

Tell it to me now, cause I can't fake it.

Tell it to me now, let's just kick it.

It's my turn now. heal me out.

问候太客套 不要太像社交 不如胡说八道

找你不好找 不稀罕甚么心照 不如多几张合照

宁愿久不久 听你为生活 发点牢骚

有趣无趣也 聊它一聊 我珍惜那无聊

谁说见面不重要 淡淡如水的 君子之交

心有灵犀的 境界多高 我不信那一套

陌生老朋友 这样的称号 要不要

小人就小人 友情不用搞得太深奥

永远遥远地微笑 这样的关系 要不要

小人就小人 甜如蜜的来往有多好

有什么不好

Tell it to me now, how you do it.

Tell it to me now, cause I can't fake it.

Tell it to me now, let's just kick it.

It's my turn now. Uh.

Tell it to me now, how you do it.

Tell it to me now, cause I can't fake it.

Tell it to me now, let's just kick it.

It's my turn now.

宁愿久不久 有事没事也 说说笑笑

不要有事才 互相请教 欢迎随便打扰

原谅我受不了 淡淡如开水 君子的神交

不怕有磨擦 吵吵闹闹 只怕太有礼貌

陌生老朋友 这样的称号 要不要

小人就小人 友情不用搞得太深奥

永远遥远地微笑 这样的关系 要不要

小人就小人 甜如蜜的来往有多好

有什么不好 Yeah

陌生老朋友 这样的称号 要不要

小人就小人 友情不用搞得太深奥

永远遥远地微笑 这样的关系 要不要

小人就小人 一年一度问你 好不好

你说好不好


	4. 醉赤壁

落叶堆积了好几层

而我踩过青春听见

前世谁在泪语纷纷

一次缘份结一次绳

我今生还在等一世

就只能有一次的认真

确认过眼神 我遇上对的人

我挥剑转身 而鲜血如红唇

前朝记忆渡红尘 伤人的不是刀刃

是你转世而来的魂

确认过眼神 我遇上对的人

我策马出征 马蹄声如泪奔

青石板上的月光照进这山城

我一路的跟 你轮回声 我对你用情极深

洛阳城旁的老树根

像回忆般延伸你问

经过是谁的心跳声

我拿醇酒一坛饮恨

你那千年眼神是我

醉醉坠入赤壁的 伤痕

确认过眼神 我遇上对的人

我挥剑转身 而鲜血如红唇

前朝记忆渡红尘 伤人的不是刀刃

是你转世而来的魂

确认过眼神 我遇上对的人

我策马出征 马蹄声如泪奔

青石板上的月光照进这山城

我一路的跟 你轮回声 我对你用情极深

确认过眼神 我遇上对的人

我策马出征 马蹄声如泪奔

青石板上的月光照进这山城

我一路的跟 你轮回声 我对你用情极深

我一路的跟 你轮回声 我对你用情极深


	5. 江南

风到这里就是粘 粘住过客的思念

雨到了这里缠成线 缠着我们留恋人世间

你在身边就是缘 缘分写在三生石上面

爱有万分之一甜 宁愿我就葬在这一点

圈圈圆 圆圈圈

天天年 年天天 的我 深深看你的脸

生气的温柔 埋怨的温柔 的脸

不懂爱恨情愁煎熬的我们 都以为相爱就像风云的善变

相信爱一天 抵过永远 在这一刹那冻结了时间

不懂怎么表现温柔的我们 还以为殉情只是古老的传言

离愁能有多痛 痛有多浓

当梦被埋在江南烟雨中 心碎了才懂

圈圈圆 圆圈圈

天天年 年天天 的我 深深看你的脸

生气的温柔 埋怨的温柔 的脸

不懂爱恨情愁煎熬的我们 都以为相爱就像风云的善变

相信爱一天 抵过永远 在这一刹那冻结了时间

不懂怎么表现温柔的我们 还以为殉情只是古老的传言

离愁能有多痛 痛有多浓

当梦被埋在江南烟雨中 心碎了才懂

相信爱一天 抵过永远 在这一刹那冻结了时间

不懂怎么表现温柔的我们 还以为殉情只是古老的传言

离愁能有多痛 痛有多浓

当梦被埋在江南烟雨中 心碎了才懂


	6. 一千年以后

心 跳乱了节奏  
梦也不自由  
爱 是个绝对承诺 不说  
撑到一千年以后  
放任无奈 淹没尘埃  
我在废墟之中守着你走来 喔  
我的泪光 承载不了 喔  
所有一切你要的爱  
因为在 一千年以后  
世界早已没有我  
无法深情挽着你的手  
浅吻着你额头  
别等到 一千年以后  
所有人都遗忘了我  
那时红色黄昏的沙漠  
能有谁 解开缠绕千年的寂寞  
放任无奈 淹没尘埃  
我在废墟之中守着你走来 喔  
我的泪光 承载不了 喔  
所有一切你需要的爱  
因为在 一千年以后  
世界早已没有我  
无法深情挽着你的手  
浅吻着你额头  
别等到 一千年以后  
所有人都遗忘了我  
那时红色黄昏的沙漠  
能有谁 解开缠绕千年的寂寞  
OH~~YE ~~YE~~~  
无法深情挽着你的手  
浅吻着你额头  
别等到 一千年以后  
所有人都遗忘了我  
那时红色黄昏的沙漠  
能有谁 解开缠绕千年的寂寞  
HO~~缠绕千年的寂寞


	7. vb

Tell it to me now, how you do it.

Tell it to me now, cause I can't fake it.

Tell it to me now, let's just kick it.

It's my turn now. Uh.

Tell it to me now, how you do it.

Tell it to me now, cause I can't fake it.

Tell it to me now, let's just kick it.

It's my turn now. heal me out.

问候太客套 不要太像社交 不如胡说八道

找你不好找 不稀罕甚么心照 不如多几张合照

宁愿久不久 听你为生活 发点牢骚

有趣无趣也 聊它一聊 我珍惜那无聊

谁说见面不重要 淡淡如水的 君子之交

心有灵犀的 境界多高 我不信那一套

陌生老朋友 这样的称号 要不要

小人就小人 友情不用搞得太深奥

永远遥远地微笑 这样的关系 要不要

小人就小人 甜如蜜的来往有多好

有什么不好

Tell it to me now, how you do it.

Tell it to me now, cause I can't fake it.

Tell it to me now, let's just kick it.

It's my turn now. Uh.

Tell it to me now, how you do it.

Tell it to me now, cause I can't fake it.

Tell it to me now, let's just kick it.

It's my turn now.

宁愿久不久 有事没事也 说说笑笑

不要有事才 互相请教 欢迎随便打扰

原谅我受不了 淡淡如开水 君子的神交

不怕有磨擦 吵吵闹闹 只怕太有礼貌

陌生老朋友 这样的称号 要不要

小人就小人 友情不用搞得太深奥

永远遥远地微笑 这样的关系 要不要

小人就小人 甜如蜜的来往有多好

有什么不好 Yeah

陌生老朋友 这样的称号 要不要

小人就小人 友情不用搞得太深奥

永远遥远地微笑 这样的关系 要不要

小人就小人 一年一度问你 好不好

你说好不好


End file.
